Negev
Negev (네게브, Negebeu) is the planet of Denma. Negeb is old English version's name. Summary This is the stage of Yael Road. Denma and Cell goes to deliver to Yael here. Negevians has long ears. At the bottom of the woman Negevians ears, they wearing ear stockings. This planet's never-ending class struggle has been getting as extreme as terror attacks lately. Negevians are hatched from eggs and grow from Nectar, a form of seawater. They can grow from 2ft(50cm) to 8ft(250cm) tall during the 5 year development period depending on the size of their growth environment and the level of Nectar concentration. After the growth period, Negevians need to take a daily Nectar shower and maintain a proper bodily salinity level to avoid getting shocks. During the modernization, the Negevian governing council decided to push for Unified Height Campaign for the sake of Negev's economic growth and environmental concerns. It had to be suggested because about 90% of natural Nectars because polluted from rapid industrialization. They also started imposing tax on Nectar for the very same reason. The federal government accepted proposals from industrial magnates who produced artificial Nectars, and started providing Pico, a standardized bathtub incubator, to each home. When a Negevian is incubated inside Pico for 5 years, that Negevian will grow to 3.6ft(110cm) tall, which was the council's recommeded height. But with the growing economy appeared wealthy Negevians desired to give their children a head start in life by raising them bigger and stronger. This tub game that started amongst the upper class soon spread like virus, and eventually one's stature became the measure of one's socioeconomic status. Now, the word Pico means not only the tub but also refers to the lowest class of Negevians. Government always give chances to Picos. Because of that equal opportunity employment bs. It's political posturing to not lose Picos' votes. A lot of Negevians have moved to Terra to escape discrimination. and the Terran government has been kind enough to offer free Nectar for hard working Negevians. According to Anne's prophecy, A small and unknown boy is a new era shall emergy on planet Negev. Later, people shall carve his face onto the highest part of the national memorial to remember him. It is the least people could do to reflect his many great achievements, and people shall call him the greatest "Lord Yael". After the terror of congress, Pico Yael becomes a hero thanks to the Denma and live broadcast on channel 3. In 7. A.E. (1), 50 years later, in the congress there is a slider depicting the road that Yael has pierced. And there is no hierarchical discrimination. Amela becomes a member of the congress. In God's Lover (8), Denma's memory after Yael Road was deleted. Denma asks how's the recipient at the congress building, and Cell answers, fortunately he survived alongside him. Cell thinks right now Denma's memory after the building collapse in here had been completely wiped out, and Yahwah told that she doesn't says anything funny. Trivia *The word Negev is Hebrew נגב origin. It means "south", "badlands". Category:Planets